magicalgirlmadokamagicafandomcom-20200214-history
Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie: Beginnings
"Even if it's a deception, this is the future she wanted." ~ Beginnings movie poster. Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 1: Beginnings(劇場版 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ 前編: 始まりの物語 Gekijō-ban Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magica Zenpen: Hajimari no Monogatari) is a series of Japanese animated films produced by Aniplex and Shaft based on the 2011 television anime series of the same name. Plot In the city of Mitakihara, a girl named Madoka Kaname, along with her friend, Sayaka Miki, encounter a creature named Kyubey and are saved from witches by a magical girl named Mami Tomoe. Kyubey offers Madoka and Sayaka the chance to have any one wish granted in exchange for becoming a magical girl and fighting witches, whilst Homura Akemi, another magical girl who recently transferred into Madoka's class, is strongly against Madoka becoming one. Before Madoka can make a decision, however, Mami is killed by a witch, leaving Madoka too afraid to become a magical girl. Sayaka, however, decides to become a magical girl herself in order to heal the hand of her childhood friend, Kyosuke Kamijo. As Sayaka soon comes into conflict with another magical girl named Kyoko Sakura, they, along with Madoka, learn the shocking truth that their soul gems, the source of their magical powers, literally contain their souls. After learning that her classmate, Hitomi Shizuki, plans to confess to Kyosuke, Sayaka falls deeper into despair and ends up darkening her soul gem, which turns into a Grief Seed, transforming her into a witch. Characters *Madoka Kaname *Homura Akemi *Mami Tomoe *Kyoko Sakura *Sayaka Miki *Kyubey *Hitomi Shizuki *Kyousuke Kamijou *Kazuko Saotome *Junko Kaname *Tomohisa Kaname *Tatsuya Kaname Voice Cast *Aoi Yūki - Madoka Kaname *Chiwa Saito - Homura Akemi *Kaori Mizuhashi - Mami Tomoe *Ai Nonaka - Kyoko Sakura *Eri Kitamura - Sayaka Miki *Emiri Katō - Kyubey *Ryoko Shintani - Hitomi Shizuki *Seiko Yoshida - Kyousuke Kamijou *Junko Iwao - Kazuko Saotome *Yuko Goto - Junko Kaname *Tetsuya Iwanaga - Tomohisa Kaname *Kaori Mizuhashi - Tatsuya Kaname Worldwide premiere The first two movies are set to open in various cities and countries starting from October 2012. Each country will have their own key visuals. [http://madokamagicausa.com/movie.php United States] France *Paris' Grand Rex (October 19) Italy * Lucca's Cinema Centrale (November 4) * All the Italian Cinemas that are associated with Dynit (Madoka Magica italian publisher). It will be only the first movie and with the Italian dub. (July 26) San Marino * San Marino Anime Festival (December 8) South Korea Taiwan * Vie Show Cinemas Taipei Sun (台北日新威秀影城) (October 20 for the first movie, and October 21 for the second) Hong Kong * MCL JP Cinema, Causeway Bay (MCL JP 銅鑼灣戲院) (October 20, October 27) [http://www.animefestival.asia/afa12/madoka_magica.html Singapore] * Singapore Expo Hall 8 (November 10, November 11) Australia *Sydney's Dendy Newtown (December 9, December 16) *Melbourne's Cinema Nova (December 9, December 15, December 22, December 23) *Brisbane's Dendy Portside (December 9) *Canberra's Dendy Canberra (December 9) [http://www.animania.de/animagic/animagic-2013-animotion-filmfestival/madoka-magica.html Germany] * Bonn, Animotion Film Festival (July 26-28) Canada The first movie will be screened on March 14, 2013, with the second one following on March 20, 2013, in the following cities: [http://www.madokaenmexico.com/ Mexico] Presented by the [http://kokuban.ws/tag/madoka-en-mexico Kokuban] group, Crunchyroll Latin America and Aniplex U.S.A. Both movies will be screened starting May 18, 2013 on select [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cin%C3%A9polis Cinépolis] theaters in the following cities: File:Madoka Movie 1 Key Visual US.jpg|United States File:Madoka Movie 1 Key Visual France.jpg|France File:Madoka Movie 1 Key Visual Taiwan.jpg|Taiwan File:Madoka Movie 1 Key Visual Hong Kong.jpg|Hong Kong File:Madoka Movie 1 Key Visual San Marino.jpg|San Marino File:Madoka Movie 1 Key Visual US Poster ENG.jpg|US movie poster version. File:Madoka Movie 1 Key Visual Singapore.jpg|Singapore File:Small korea movie ver.jpg|South Korea File:Madoka mexico movie poster.jpg|Mexico Observations *Sayaka gets a new transformation sequence that takes place underwater. *Sayaka's hair pins are also changed during her transformation, they're now in the shape of a fortissimo sign. **In Italian, fortissimo means very strong, bright, tough/severe. In the music world, fortissimo is signed as ff and indicates that the piece should be played very loudly. *Sayaka's face is concealed more often. *Two of Mami's transformation sequences were changed. *Mami's room became more lovely and has a loft. Trivia *''Beginnings'' and Eternal grossed over 11 Billion Yens in the box office in total. Gallery External links *Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 1: Beginnings (anime) at at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Category:Movies Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica